INNOCENT FEELING
by Kwoshistar
Summary: INNOCENT FEELING update. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sangat berbeda. Namun mereka harus menikah dan menjalani hidup bersama. Wonwoo yang sulit berkomunikasi dan Mingyu yang sangat suka dengan kehidupan bebas. Meanie. Boys Love/Yaoi/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**INNOCENT FEELING**

Jeon Wonwoo – Kim Mingyu

-Meanie-

SEVENTEEN Member

(Yaoi, Boys Love, Romance)

Dua pria berdiri saling bertatapan diatas altar. Pria yang lebih tinggi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pria yang lainnya kemudian mengecup kening pria tersebut, seluruh undangan yang datang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah sambil tersenyum bahagia. Berbeda dengan para undangan yang bahagia melihat pernikahannya, kedua pria tersebut hanya berdiri kaku menatap para undangan dan keluarga mereka tanpa senyuman.

Kedua pria tersebut adalah dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda. Yang lebih tinggi bernama Kim Mingyu, seseorang berwajah tampan, cerdas, menawan, dan type yang mudah mengundang perhatian, penurut, dan easy going.

Sementara seorang lagi adalah Jeon Wonwoo, pria pendiam, sederhana, sedikit pembangkang bukan dengan berargumen tapi dengan tindakan. Wonwoo adalah sseorang yang jarang mendengarkan nasehat orang lain, lugu dan susah dimengerti.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjalani pernikahan bukan karena kehendak mereka sendiri. Wonwoo dan Mingyu bahkan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya. Mereka berada di universitas yang sama dengan jurusan yang sama pula namun mereka berbeda angkatan. Wonwoo adalah sophomore sementara Mingyu adalah mahasiswa baru.

Mereka berdua bisa menikah karena paksaan orang tua masing-masing. Wonwoo yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang pembangkang tentu saja menolak perjodohan konyol tersebut. Dia bahkan melarikan diri dari rumah karena dia bukan gay, dia masih menyukai wanita. Namun, yang ia dapat adalah ayahnya yang terkena serangan jantung dan harus masuk ICU. Wonwoo terpaksa kembali kerumah dan menerima perjodohannya dengan Mingyu karena ayah tidak ingin ayahnya sakit lebih parah lagi.

Sedangkan Mingyu, dia tidak begitu perduli dengan perjodohannya karena pada dasarnya dia telah terbiasa dengan kelakuan orangtuanya yang sangat suka mengatur hidupnya. Sementara dengan siapa dia dijodohkan dia juga tidak mempermasalahkannya, asalkan dia cantik jika wanita dan manis jika dia laki-laki. Mingyu tidak begitu perduli.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali kerumah megah keluarga Mingyu. Orangtua mereka mengatakan untuk sementara agar mereka berdua tinggal dirumah keluarga Kim. Wonwoo tidur terlentang dikamar Mingyu sedangkan Mingyu berada dikamar mandi. Sejak mereka sampai mereka belum mengobrol sama sekali.

Mingyu terlihat keluar dari kamar mandinya, memandang sebentar pada Wonwoo kemudian meletakkan handuknya pada gantungan handuk disamping pintu kamar mandinya."hyung, mandilah terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur" suara Mingyu menegur Wonwoo yang sedang terlentang kelelahan.

Wonwoo yang mendengar suara Mingyu terduduk diatas kasur ranjang Mingyu, menatap Mingyu dan mengangguk. Pria berusia 20 tahun tersebut beranjak mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi. Mingyu hanya menatap pergerakan wonwoo kemdian mengendikan bahunya dan memilih berbaring diranjangnya.

Tidak lama Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang tidur terlentang diranjangnya. Mata Wonwoo bergerak gelisah mentapa Mingyu dan sisi kosong ranjang bergantian. Wonwoo berfikir haruskah ia tidur disamping Mingyu?, ia dan Mingyu bahkan hanya bertemu tiga kali saat mereka dijodohkan saat ayahnya masuk ke rumh sakit dan saat pernikahan siang tadi dan sekarang mereka harus berbagi ranjang?.

Pandangan Wonwoo beralih kesofa yang ada dikamar Mingyu. Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi Wonwoo beranjak kesofa itu dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya yang sangat kelelahan diatas sofa yang tidak cukup besar untuk menampung badannya. Namun, belum sempat memejamkan mata suara Mingyu yang memanggilnya membuat ia terduduk dan menatap pria berumur 19 tahun tersebut.

"kenapa hyung tidur disana? Kemarilah, aku tidak ingin eomma memarahiku karena membiarkan hyung tidur disofa" mingyu menepuk sisi kosong ranjang disampingnya. "kemarilah hyung, tenang saja aku tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam. Anggap saja hyung sedang tidur bersama teman lelaki hyung" perkataan Mingyu mau tidak mau melangkah mendekati mingyu dan kemudian membaringkan dirinya disamping mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil merasakan keberadaan Wonwoo disampingnya. Menurutnya Wonwoo itu lucu, jarang berbicara bahkan tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali pada mingyu. Tapi, tingkahlaku nya selama ini sangat lucu. Apalagi ketika ayah Wonwoo sedang sakit. Pria itu berlari dengan wajah paniknya yang sangat lucu. Mingyu bahkan hamper tertawa kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau calon ayah mertuanya –yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi ayah mertuanya- sedang terbaring lemah karena serangan jantung.

"Mingyu" suara Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya. "ya hyung?" Mingyu menatap laki-laki yang saat ini sedang memunggunginya."bisakah kau menyembunyikan pernikahan ini dari teman-temanmu?" Wonwoo mengucapkan pertanyaan itu dengan pelan, pandangannya lurus kedepan menatap tembok kamar mingyu. Mingyu yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget, alisnya bertaut. "maksud hyung?"

TBC

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Baguskah? Bisa dimengertikah? Aihh author gugup nih :')

Maafkan bila typo bertebaran, maafkan jika bahasa nya kacau, maafkan juga bila susah dimengerti. Dan terima kasih atas waktu luangnya membaca fanfic yang sangat gajelas ini :')

Please Reader-nim review juseyooo~ kritik? Bolehhh! Saran? Bolehhh!


	2. Chapter 2

INNOCENT FEELING

Jeon Wonwoo – Kim MIngyu

Meanie Couple

Seventeen members

"Mingyu" suara Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya. "ya hyung?" Mingyu menatap laki-laki yang saat ini sedang memunggunginya."bisakah kau menyembunyikan pernikahan ini dari teman-temanmu?" Wonwoo mengucapkan pertanyaan itu dengan pelan, pandangannya lurus kedepan menatap tembok kamar mingyu. Mingyu yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget, alisnya bertaut. "maksud hyung?"

Mingyu membalik tubuhnya dan duduk menatap Wonwoo. Mingyu cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Wonwoo, dan ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa harus disembunyikan? Apakah menikah dengan lelaki setampan dirinya itu memalukan?. Wonwoo ikut duduk diatas ranjang dan membalas tatapan Mingyu dengan matanya yang terkesan datar.

"aku … aku tidak siap dengan pernikahan seperti ini. Aku juga bukan gay jadi aku tidak ingin orang lain menganggapku gay karena aku menikah denganmu. Dan juga …."

Perkataan Wonwoo terputus, lelaki itu menundukan wajahnya dan mengambil nafas dalam. Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu perkataan Wonwoo selanjutnya.

"ada gadis yang kusukai" Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya, menanti reaksi Mingyu. Dalam hati ia sedang berusaha menguatkan mentalnya kalau-kalau Mingyu akan marah dan mengamuk.

Mingyu terdiam mendengar perkataan Wonwoo barusan. Dirinya cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Wonwoo bahwa pria itu memiliki seseorang yang disukai, seorang gadis kah?

"ah begitu, baiklah tidak masalah. Asalkan hyung bisa menjaga kepercayaan orang tua kita. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka terutama ayah hyung sendiri beliau bisa jatuh sakit lagi"

Wonwoo mengangguk menyetujui persyaratan tidak langsung dari Mingyu. Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali berbaring dan berusaha pergi tidur. Wonwoo yang merasa sedikit lega bisa langsung tidur dengan nyenyak semantara Mingyu disampingnya masih terjaga. Pria tinggi tersebut masih memikirkan perkataan Wonwoo, sebenarny dia tidak masalah dengan Wonwoo yang menyukai orang lain karena dia juga tidak mencintai Mingyu. Dia juga merasa sedikit senang dengan hal itu karena secara otomatis Wonwoo juga tidak akan marah bila ia masih bermain-main dengan kehidupan bebasnya, dan jujur saja Mingyu memang masih belum siap terikat seperti ini.

Tapi yang membuat pria tampan itu tidak bisa tidur adalah kalau-kalau orang tua mereka tau tentang masalah iini. Mingyu tidak ingin mertuanya itu jatuh sakit lagi, penyakitnya bukan penyakit main-main dia tidak ingin dinggap menantu durhaka jika terjadi apa-apa dengan ayah mertua nya itu.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing Mingyu memilih memejamkan mata , ia harus berangkat kuliah besok pagi. Karena dia masih mahasisiwa yang baru masuk satu bulan ia tidak bisa mengambil cuti terlalu lama. Oleh sebab itu ayah dan ibunya merencanakan pernikahan sederhana yang hanya berselang satu hari tanpa pesta dan hanya perayaan kecil dengan anggota keluarga.

Wonwoo terbangun karena terusik dengan bunyi-bunyi benda yang bergesekan. Laki-laki dengan kulit putih susu tersebut duduk dari baringnya, mengucek mtanya pelan.

"oh, apa aku membangunkanmu hyung?" Tanya minggyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan sebagai respon, Mingyu terkikik pelan karena sifat jujur Wonwoo.

"hyung ada kuliah pagi?" Tanya mingyu sambil terus mengobrak-abrik lagi meja rias dikamarnya, sedang mencari jam tangan yang diinginkan untuk memadukan penampilannya. Mingyu menoleh karena tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Wonwoo. Pria yang lebih pendek beberapa centi meter dari nya itu hanya diam menatapnya membuat Mingyu mengangkat alisnya bingung. Ah iya, Wonwoo itu sangat hemat bicara mungkin pria itu mengangguk atau menggeleng tadinya hanya ia yang tidak mengetahuinya.

Mingyu berdiri tegak setelah mendapatkan jam tangan yang diinginkannya kemudian memkainya. Mengambil tasnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Wonwoo.

"aku ada kelas pagi, aku berangkat dulu ya hyung."

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, melihat respon Wonwoo lelaki tersebut meninggalkan kamar dan segera berlari keluar rumah tanpa menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang bertanya dimana Wonwoo. Dia sudah terlambat asal tahu saja, dia terlalu sibuk mencari jam tangannya dan lupa waktu.

Mingyu segera menaiki mobil dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedikit tinggi. Pria yang baru mendapat surat izin mengemudinya dua bulan lalu itumenyetir dengan was-was karena takut tertinggal mata kuliah pertamanya.

Sementara Wonwoo di dalam kamar Mingyu masih duduk diatas ranjang dan sesekali menghela nafasnya. Merasa sedikit frustasi dengan kehidupannya, menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintai dan lebih parah lagi orang itu laki-laki sama seperti dirinya. Bayangan-bayangan manis tentang kehidupan pernikahan yang dibayangkannya selama ini serasa hanya sebuah dongeng fiksi semata.

Tidak ada kecupan selamat pagi, tidak ada keromantisan dimeja makan, tidak ada bulan madu menyenangkan dan lebih parahnya tidak ada malam pertama dengan istri nya yang cantik dan sexy. Memikirkannya membuat Wonwoo membuang nafas dengan keras. Yang benar saja? Dia menikah dengan laki-laki padahal dia sendiri sedikit homophobic.

Wonwoo tidak habis piker dengan Mingyu. Ia tahu Mingyu adalah type anak berbakti yang akan menuruti segala perkataan orangtuanya tapi kalau permintaannya semengerikan ini kenapa bocah itu masih menurut? Atau jangan-jangan Mingyu itu gay jadi ia menerima saja dengan senang hati dijodohkan dengannya. Memikirkan itu Wonwoo merasa bulu kuduknya merinding membuatnya bergidik.

Tidak terasa pernikahan mereka telah berjalan selama satu bulan. Berada dikamar yang sama tapi seperti saling menganggap tidak ada hanya Mingyu yang sesekali bertanya pada Wonwoo sementara Wonwoo hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan gelengan kepala saja. Sedikit membuat Mingyu jengah tapi mereka harus tetap berakting seperti suami istri yang baik-baik saja.

Seperti tuhan sedang menolong mereka ayah ibu dan juga meretuanya membelikan mereka rumah sendiri sehingga mereka berdua bisa bebas dengan kehidupannya sendiri tanpa baying-bayang takut kethuan. Terutama Mingyu yang sering berbohong pada orang tuanya sedang ada tugas padahal sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan mereka kerumah baru yang sudah disediakan. Mingyu beserta Wonwoo sedang duduk menghadap kedua orang tua dan juga mertua masing-masing.

"wonu-ya jadilah istri yang baik untuk Mingyu, jangan biarkan Mingyu makan diluar rumah jadi kau harus belajar memasak arra?" kata Jeon eommo-nim. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dengan malas.

"kau juga Mingyu, jadilah suami yang baik jangan suka keluyuran sampe larut malam dan membuat Wonu menunggumu pulang. Eomma harap kalian bisa memegang tanggung jawab kalian masing-masing." Tambah Kim Eommo-nim.

"iya eomma, aku mengerti"

"baiklah eomma percayakan pada kalian berdua, gunakan uang dengan bijak ne, jangan sering memesan makanan cepat saji belilah bahan-bahan pokok dan masak sendiri. Eomma dan appa akan sering berkunjung" kata eomma kim sambil berdiri dari dudknya diikuti oleh appa kim dan juga eomma appa Wonwoo.

Dua keluarga yang sudah menjadi besan itu akhirnya keluar dari rumah minimalis namun cukup mewah tersebut. Dua lelaki muda yang berdiri didepan pintu melambai pada mobil hitam yang melaju menjauhi rumah tersebut. Akhirnya Wonwoo dan Mingyu tinggal dirumah mereka sendiri tanpa pengawasan orangtua mereka. Dengan itu Mingyu bisa bernafas lega dan merasa hidup bebasnya kembali lagi. Bahkan lebih bebas daripada hidupnya yang dulu.

Keesokan harinya Mingyu pergi kekampusnya terlebih dahulu tanpa Wonwoo. Putra sulung keluarga Jeon tersebut menolak berangkat bersama seperti biasanya yang ia lakukan ketika tinggal dirumah mertuanya dan berakhir dia turun jauh sebelum sampai dikampusnya karena tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan teman-temannya.

Wonwoo sampai dikampus 25 menit setelah Mingyu sampai karena Wonwoo naik kendaraan umum. Dua temannya yang bernama Jihoon dan Soonyoung telah menunggunya seperti biasa di tangga menuju lantai tiga kelas mereka berada.

"selamat pagi Wonu-ya" sapa soonyoung dengan ceria. Pria yang fasih berbahasa jepang tersebut menggandeng tangan kiri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas sapaan Sooyoung. Kemudia mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Didepan pintu kelas mereka berdiri dua orang gadis cantik yang sedang mengobrol dengan asyik.

"pagi gadis-gadisku yang cantik" sapa Soonyoung dengan genit sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang sipit.

"pagi soonyoungie ku yang manis" balas salah satu dari gadis tersebut dengan senyum manisnya.

"eiii ~ jiho-ya aku ini tampan bukan manis. Benarkan Wonu-ya?"

Soonyoung bertanya pada Wonwoo dengan maksud meminta pembelaan tapi Wonwoo malah menggeleng dengan semangat membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Wonwoo menatap Jiho yang tertawa lepas gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dimatanya dan hal itu membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah perlahan.

Karena takut ketahuan telah merona hanya dengan melihat Jiho tertawa dan takut diejek oleh Soonyoung dan berakhir Jiho mengetahui perasaannya Wonwoo memilih masuk kedalam kelasnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"wonu-ya tunggu aku" itu suara Jihoon. Pria mungil tersebut berlari kecil mengikutinya masuk kedalam kelas. Duduk disamping Wonwoo dan disusul Soonyoung yang duduk didepan mereka dengan wajah cemberut, merajuk karena Wonwoo tidak membelanya.

Sementara dilain sisi Mingyu sedang duduk didalam kelasnya bersama Seokmin teman sepermainan Mingyu. Mereka sedang bercanda dengan beberapa teman perempuan mereka yang berdiri mengelilingi Seokmin dan Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya nanti malam ada pesta dirumah ku, mau datang?" tawar seorang gadis mungil yang berdiri didepan Mingyu.

"tentu" jawab Mingyu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"seokmin juga, apa kau ingin ikut?" kali ini gadis tersebut m,engalihkan perhatiannya pada Seokmin.

"tentu, asal kamu mau menciumku" ujar seokmin sambil menunjuk pipi kirinya. Gadis itu dengan malu-malu mengecup pipi kiri Seokmin pelan membuat siempu yang dicium menyeringai kecil. Sementara Mingyu disampingnya hanya mendecih pelan melihat kelakuan teman seperjuangannya tersebut.

Malam itu Mingyu menghabiskan malamnya bersama Seokmin dipesta teman perempuan mereka. Mingyu pulang kerumahnya pada jam 2 dini hari dengan keadaan sedikit mabuk. Pemuda tersebut membuka pintu rumahnya pelan dan berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan berjalan menuju ruag tengan rumah mereka. Mingyu dapat melihat Wonwoo yang masih terjaga sedang menonton televisi.

"wonwoo hyung~" panggilan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terkejut dan menoleh dengan cepat kearah mingyu. Wonwoo menghela nafas lega mengetahui orang yang baru saja masuk rumahnya adalah Mingyu. Wonwoo berdiri hendak masuk kekamarnya namun tangan ditahan oleh Mingyu membuat Wonwoo berbalik menatap Mingyu dengan alis terangkat bingung.

Wonwoo mendelik kaget saat merasakan hidung dan bibir mingyu menempel dihidung dan bibirnya. Ia dapat merasakan Mingyu melumat bibirnya pelan. Seakan mendapat tamparan Wonwoo kembali tersadar dari keterkejutannya mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh dari tubuhnya kemudian menonjok wajah tampan mingyu hingga membuat Mingyu tersugkur dengan hidung berdarah.

"Gay brengsek sialan!" ucap Wonwoo murka, kemudian masuk kekamarnya.

Mingyu menutupi hidung dan mulutnya yang terluka dengan tangannya. Seakan tersadar Mingyu tidak habis piker dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Wonwoo dia dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Mingyu berdiri dan menyusul Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" ucap Mingyu panic.

Wonwoo tidak menggubrisnya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

"aku tidak mau tinggal bersama gay sialan sepertimu" ucapan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersinggung tapi dia tau bahwa ia yang salah disini. Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo pergi untuk menenangkan diri setidaknya pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang lain masih tertinggal disini.

TBC

Gimana? Udah panjangkah? Atau kurang panjang? Hehehe

Bisa dimengertikah? Atau malah bikin Reader-nim bingung sendiri? Author nulisnya ngebut sih soalnya mau udik takut gaada sinyal dikampung wkwkw bercanda.

Untuk yang chapter 1 itu emang bener-bener chapter 1 bukan prolog. Sengaja dibikin pendek biar Reader-nim

Author mikirnya kan itu episode pertama jadi mau bikin TBC nya semenarik dan semengejutkan mungkin dan adegan yang pas ada di situ jadi author potong aja.

Dan untuk alur yang kecepetan maaf ya, author takut kalo ditulis rinci Reader-nim bakal males baca dan satulagi maafkan typo author gak sempet ngeditnya:')

Btw, please review nya, mau saran mau kritik bolehlaaaahhh asal jangan omelin author ya nanti author mellow ;')

Thank sudah mau meluangkan waktu Reader-nim : *


	3. Chapter 3

INNOCENT FEELING

Jeon Wonwoo – Kim Mingyu

Meanie Couple

Seventeen Members

"Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama gay sialan sepertimu"

Ucapan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersinggung tapi dia tau bahwa ia yang salah disini. Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo pergi untuk menenangkan diri setidaknya pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang lain masih tertinggal dikamarnya.

.

.

Please Enjoy It!

Mingyu terduduk lemas diruang tamu rumahnya, pria dengan kulit sedikit tan itu terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia terlihat berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Mingyu merasa kesal pada Wonwoo karena pergi dari rumah tanpa member tahunya dimana ia akan menginap. Istrinya itu sudah pergi dua hari dan Mingyu tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun bahkan dikampus sekalipun. Mingyu tau apa yang ia lakukan pada Wonwoo itu memang hal yang buruk tapi bukannya berlebihan kalau anak itu sampai harus kabur dari rumah seperti ini?. Memangnya dia tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya?.

Mingyu kembali menggeram kesal. Tentu saja Wonwoo akan perti meninggalkannya seperti ini, anak itu bilang dia normal dan dia juga memiliki gadis yang disukannya. Dan Mingyu juga tahu Wonwoo sedikit Homophobic jadi siapapun orang yang seperti Wonwoo tidak akan mau tinggal lagi bersama laki-laki yang mencium laki-laki lainnya.

"ah sial" kembali mengacak rambut nya yang memang sudah kusut Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya ia harus pergi kekampusnya, setidaknya mungkin ia akan bertemu Wonwoo disana dan mengajak anak itu kembali pulang atau kalau tidak ibunya akan benar-benar memukul wajahnya seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan kepadanya dua hari lalu atau bisa dibilang tiga hari yang lalu,

.

Mingyu berjalan dilorong kampus dengan langkah pelan, mata pria itu tidak berhenti mengamati orang-orang disekitarnya berharap bisa menemukan Wonwoo. Namun Mingyu sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Mingyu sudah dua hari ini mengelilingi fakultasnya ketika ia memiliki jam kosong namun nihil, Wonwoo sepertinya tidak pergi kekampus setelah ia kabur dari rumah. Merasa sekit pusing Mingyu memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kelas yang harus ia ikuti, masalah Wonwoo bisa ia lanjutkan nanti.

Seusai mengikuti mata kuliahnya Mingyu kembali mengelilingi fakultasnya seorang diri, meskipun sedikit malu tapi Mingyu berusaha tidak perduli anak it uterus berkeliling tanpa bertanya. Karena menurutnya percuma saja dia tidak tau harus bertanya kepada siapa, Mingyu tidak hafal wajah-wajah seniornya ditahun kedua. Mingyu hamper saja menyerah sebelum ia melihat punggung seseorang yang ada didepannya sedang berjalan memunggunginya.

Punggung kurus itu Mingyu yakin adalah Wonwoo tinggal bersamaa pria itu selama beberapa bulan membuat Mingyu hafal posture tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu mengikuti langkah Wonwoo yang berjalan seorang diri dengan pelan dan saat mereka sampai didepan kelas yang kososng dan koridor sepi Mingyu segera menarik Wonwoo masuk kedalam kelas tersebut. Wonwoo yang terkejut hamir saja memekik keras sebelum ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Mingyu.

Pandangan Wonwoo berubah menjadi marah serta ada sedikit jijik dan tiba-tiba Mingyu jadi merasa cnggung. Tapi ia harus tetap membawa Wonwoo pulang karena bagaimanapun dia istrinya dan Mingyu idak sebrengsek itu membiarkan istrinya minggat dari rumah dan yang lebih penting ia tidk ingin orang tua mereka tahu bahwa ia dan Wonwoo sedang bertengkar.

"Hyung dengarkan aku" Mingyu menekan pundak Wonwoo pada pintu yang tertutup sedangkan laki-laki yang ia tekan tetap berwajah marah atau mungkin semakin marah/ mingyu segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari pundak Wonwoo tapi tetap menghimpit pria itu.

"Hyung aku mohon kembalilah kerumah." Ucapan memelas Mingyu membuiat Wonwoo memalingkan wajah seperti tidak sudi mengabulkan permohonannya.

"Hyung kau tidak bisa bertindak seperti ini. Oke, aku tahu aku yang salah dengan menciummu malam itu tapi aku sedang tidak sadar hyung. Aku sedang mabuk jadi tidak bisakah kau memakluminya?" Wonwoo masih diam mendengarkan.

"Kalau hyung masih tetap keras kepala seperti ini hyung bisa membuat orang tua kita khawatir. Hyung mau hal itu terjadi?"

"dengar Jeon kau tidak bisa hanya mementingkan pikiran konyolmu tentang ketidak-Gay-anmu. Kau bilang kau tidak ingin semua orang dikampus tahu bahwa kita menikahkan? Kalau begitu pulang dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku kemarin dan asal kau tahu aku juga bukan gay jadi pulanglah." Mingyu berucap panjang lebar dengan nada tertekn amarah sedang Wonwoo hanya menatap Mingyu seakan menantang pria itu. Sepertinya anak itu masih keras kepala.

"dan kalau kau masih keras kepala akan ku pastikan semua orang tau bahwa kita adalah sepasang suami-istri" tambah mingyu, senyum miring tercetak diwajah rupawannya.

Wonwoo melotot marah pada Mingyu namun beberapa saat pria dengan kulit putih agak pucat itu mengangguk dan Mingyu menatapnya seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti maksud Wonwoo.

"Aku akan pulang" gumaman lirih Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersenyum sangat lebar dan cerah.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu jangan pulang terlambat hyung"

Setelah berucap demikian Mingyu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang Nampak sedikit menahan kesal. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas kasar kemudian kembali berjalan kearah tujuannya semula, perpustakaan.

.

.

Sore hari Mingyu sudah ada dirumah, ia duduk disofa ruang tamu dan berkutat dengan Game diponselnya. Pria itu sudah bertekad untuk tidak main-main dengan minuman keras lagi karena takut akan menyebabkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak yang mungkin saja lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Mingyu masih berusaha sibuk dengan game nya tapi tetap saja sesekali akan melirik kearah pintu, menunggu Wonwoo pulang.

Sementara disisi lain Wonwoo sedang berjalan pulang dengan langkah pelan. Agak malas karena ia harus seatap lagi dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo masih tidak terima dengan tindakan Mingyu yang menurutnya sudah melecehkannya. Wonwoo kembali menghela nafasnyadengan kasar yang entah sudah ia lakukan untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Membayangkan seatap dengan Mingyu lagi membuatnya merinding dan entah kenapa sedikit was-was.

Saat sampai didepan pagar rumah sederhana nya dan Mingyu, Wonwoo kembali menghela nafs kali ini sedikit pelan untuk menetralkan rasa tidak nyamannya. Pria 20 tahunan itu masuk kedalam pekarangan dan ia menghela nafas lagi saat sampai didepan pintu rumah. Benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya tapi Wonwoo harus memaksakan diri karena bagaimanapun dia masih sayang dengan kihidupan tenangnya.

Wonwoo membuka pintu pelan dan sosok Mingyu lah yang pertama ia lihat saat itu. Pia itu duduk bersila disofa dan sibuk dengan ponselnya , sepertinya Mingyu tidak menyadari kehadiran Wonwoo. Wonwoo berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya namun saat baru lima langkah menuju kamarnya Mingyu menolehkan kepala nya dan mendapati Mingyu. Pria itu menegurnya dan otomatis Wonwoo akan mengabaikannya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

Sesampainya dikamar Wonwoo kembali menghela nafas kali ini karena merasa lega. Setidaknya mereka tidak harus berbagi kamar lagi kan. Wonwoo merebahkan badannya dikasur empuk miliknya dan tersenyum senang saat punggungnya menyentuh empuknya kasur. Sungguh Wonwoo sangat rindu kasur yang empuk. Selama dua hari anak ini tidur disauna beralaskan handuk saja. Sebenarnya ia ingin menginap dihotel tapi ia tidak punya cukup uang dan yah rekening dan kartu kreditnya sekarang berada ditangan ibunya. Karena sejak menikah dengan Mingyu segala urusan keuangannya harus Mingyu yang mengurus.

Diruang tamu Mingyu masih menatap pintu kamar Wonwoo agak heran dengan sikap Wonwoo yang mengacuhkannya. Sedikit merasa kesal karena diabaikan sebenarnya. Tapi Mingyu berusaha tidak perduli lagipula mereka memang jarang berkominikasi dan Mingyu juga yakin Wonwoo tidak akan terlalu lama mengacuhkannya karena Mingyu yakin besok pagi anak itu akan berdiri didepan kamarnya dan bergumam 'uang' dengan sangat pelan seperti biasanya.

.

.

Sekitar jam 7 malam Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam karena jujur saja kemampuan memasak Wonwoo tidak bisa diandalkan. Pria tan tersebut berkutat dengan peralatan dapur hamper sekitar satu jam dan saat semua sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan Mingyu pergi menghampiri kamar Wonwoo. Dengan pelan Mingyu mengetuk namun tidak mendapat sahutan sama sekali dari si pemilik.

"hyung keluarlah, makan malam sudah siap" ucap Mingyu sedikit keras.

Menunggu beberapa menit tapi sepertinya tidak akan mendapat respon apapun akhirnya pria tan tersebut memilih pergi. Namun belum setengan jalan menuju meja makan Mingyu kembali lagi kedepan kamar Wonwoo.

"aku akan menyisakannya untukmu, jadi keluarlah nanti dan makanlah. Jangan keras kepala pada perutmu sendiri" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Mingyu pergi kemeja makan dan memakan makanannya. Sementara Wonwoo didalam kamarnya sedang duduk didepan meja belajar dengan tangan memegang perutnya. Ia lapar dan sangat tergiur dengan aroma masakan Mingyu tapi pria itu merasa gengsi untuk datang ke meja makan.

Merasa tidak kuat menunggu Mingyu menyelesaikan makannya dan masuk kekamarnya akhirnya Wonwoo memilih melupakan kekeras kepalaannya dan keluar dari kamar. Berjalan pelan menuju meja makan dan duduk dikursi didepan Mingyu. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi pria 20 tahun tersebut mengambil makanan yang ia inginkan dan memakannya dalam diam.

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan sangat intens. Pria tersebut menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum kecil. Tingkah Wonwoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya dan Mingyu sedang berusaha tidak mengusap rambut Wonwoo sekarang. Melihat Wonwoo yang makan dengans angat lahap membuat Mingyu ingin tertawa . anak ini benar-benar lucu. Pikirnya. Mingyu berusaha menahan gejolak tertawa dalam dirinya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesei dengan acara makannya Wonwoo kembali kekamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Mingyu yang sedang mencuci piring bekas mereka membuat Mingyu menggerutu tentang Istri macam apa Wonwoo, berani-beraninya pria itu, dan apa gunanya menikahi pria yang bahkan tidak bisa meakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

.

.

Kesokan pagi nya Mingyu sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kampus dan saat ia membuka pintu ia menemukan Wonwoo berdiri didepannya dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangannya memainkan ujung-ujung tangan sweaternya yang terlalu panjang itu. Dan Mingyu benar-benar ingin memeluk Wonwoo saat itu juga, anak itu snagat menggemaskan menurutnya.

"uang" gumaman Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersadar dari kegilaannya yang ingin memeluk Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu menyeringai saat sebuah pikiran melintas diotaknya.

"Uang? Akan aku berikan kalau hyung berjanji untuk mengurus rumah da tidak membebankan semua pekerjaan rumah padaku. Kita harus berbagi hyung bukan Cuma akau." Ucap Mingyu, senyum nakalnya masih tertinggal diwajahnya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sejenak sebelum menundukan kepalanya lagi, kemudian bergumam baiklah. Dia piker memang ia tidak boleh membebankan semua pekerjaan rumah pada Mingyu saja. Wonwoo masih tetap menunduk menunggu respon Mingyu tapi laki-laki tan itu masih diam dan membuat Wonwoo ingin mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap ekspresi Mingyu. Tapi saat ia akan melakukannya beberapa lembar uang berada didepannya dan Wonwoo menerima.

"uangmu hari ini. Makanlah dengan baik dan jangan membeli makanan cepat saji yang tidak sehat" setelaqh berkata demikian Mingyu mendorong tubuhnya pelan agar minggir dari depan pintu kamarnya. Wonwoo menggeser badannya kesamping dengan kepala masih tertunduk dan Mingyu pergi meninggalkannya setelah berucap sampai jumpa.

Wonwoo masih berdiri disamping pintu kamar Mingyu yang terbuka dengan kepala tertunduk. Wonwoo merasa merinding dengan ucapan Mingyu tadi yang seperti mengandung perhatian untuknya. Ia merasa aneh dan ia piker itu adalah rasa jijik tentang kegay-an Mingyu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tapi entah kenapa Wonwoo juga merasakan panas di wajanya terutama pipinya.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan kemudian segera berlari keluar rumah tidak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia harus cepat karena ia menaiki kendaraan umum dan ia bisa terlambat masuk kekelas pagi nya jika ia tidak cepat-cepat. Saat sampai dihalte tempatnya biasa menunggu bis Wonwoo segera berlari menuju bis yang biasa ia naiki sudah akan berangkat. Saat ia berhasil naik ia menghela nafas lega Karena tidak tertinggal. Dan beberapa saat ia memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan karena kebodohannya yang tidak beranai mengetuk kamar Mingyu dan malah menunggu pria itu keluar kamarnya membuatnya hamper telat untuk kuis dimata kuliah pentingnya hari ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf lama updatenya karena pas mau nulis bukannya kebayang meanie malah kebayang SoonSeok wkwk xD ah iya kalau ada typo maafkan ya. Karena ngetiknya udah malem banget jadi kurang teliti-teliti gimana gitu /.\

Btw lanjutan ini gimana? Bisa dipahami kah? Karena ada yang sempet bilang alurnya kecepetan jadi ini aku buat agak lambat /padahal diotak udah siap munculin konflik2/ .g

Dan tentang Kurang panjang, jangan panjang-panjang nanti bosen bacanya xD

Please give me a Review Reader-nim biar semangat ngetiknya xD


End file.
